ChocolateCovered Strawberries and Thunderstorms
by MidnightNeko-0204
Summary: Amu's having a sleepover at her house and everyone's invited. But what happens when there's a big thunderstorm scaring everyone? And who comes to save the day with...sweets? Find out in this Amuto oneshot. i'm sorry I kinda suck at summaries...


Chocolate-Covered Strawberries and Thunderstorms

It was a common night in the Hinamori household.

Except for the fact that there were six young teens in the house and no parents or little sister in sight. Why are they all in the house together? Well it all started at a guardian meeting that morning.

-_Flashback_-

Just a regular meeting and everything was going well until Yaya made an odd suggestion. "Let's all have a sleepover! With all the guardians, including Kukai!" she proclaimed. "That sounds like a good idea," said Amu. Everyone seemed to agree. "Let's have it at my house. My parents won't mind." And they sure didn't. That's probably because they weren't home.

_Dear Amu,_

_Your father, Ami, and I have taken a weekend-long trip your cousin Ayumi's. You weren't home when we were about to leave so we left without you. Food's in the fridge._

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Dad says, "No boys!"_

"Oh well," Amu thought. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

-_Flashback Ends_-

So now they're here, in Amu's room, all in pajamas. _Boom!_ The thunder cracked loudly. (Oh, did I mention there was a thunderstorm going on?) Five screams pierced the silent room. The only person that didn't was the "Cool & Spicy" Hinamori Amu. (Figures right?) Then, a flash of lightining pierced the room. Now there was screaming and it was loud at that. But, the fact was that the one screaming this time was...Amu!

"Amu-chi," asked Yaya. "Are you afraid of lightining?"

"Of course not!" said Amu in her Cool & Spicy tone.

"Then what was that screaming?" Rima said with a bored expression on her face.

"I-It was nothing, ok? Can we just drop the subject?''

Just then another round of thunder went crackling through the sky. Everyone was startled and jumped while Amu sat there like she couldn't care less. While Amu waited impatiently for the lightining to come and be over with, Rima was watching her out of the corner of her eye. When the lightining finally came, Rima heard Amu yelp and then saw her flinch.

"Hey, I have an idea," Kukai exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't we all go on the balcony to watch?"

After a few minutes of debating, they found themselves on the balcony. Amu was scared out of her mind, but she didn't show it. Thunder cracked yet again but this time no one was startled, they were all used to it. But one was still afraid. But when the lightining streaked the sky, instead of Amu feeling scared, she felt two arms wrap around her. She gasped and then realized who it was.

"Don't worry Amu, I'm here now." the figure whispered into her ear.

"I-Ikuto...," she whispered. She felt tears run down her cheeks.

Everyone turned to look at Amu when she gasped and then gasped themselves when they saw what was happening. They all tried to figure out who the figure was when Tadase started shouting.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!!! Get your hands off of Hinamori-san this instant!" Tadase yelled furiously.

"No." Ikuto replied bluntly.

"You thieving cat! You better--" Tadase was cut off by Amu's screaming.

"Why weren't you here sooner? Do you know how scared I was?!" she cried. She had turned around and was now banging on Ikuto's chest with her fists.

"Well," Ikuto replied. "I would've come sooner if I wasn't out getting you 'it'. Plus, it's kinda hard to run in rain."

Amu's face instantly lit up at the word "it".

"It wasn't raining." Nagihiko said.

"It was where I was heading. What do you think was the cause for all that thunder and lightining? And the fact that I'm soaking wet."

Ikuto felt tugging on his shirt and turned to see Amu heading towards her bedroom. She had a light blush sprinkled on her face. He followed and so did everyone else. Amu sat on her bed and beckoned for Ikuto to come sit next to her. "You're soaking wet." "Well I was caught in that horrible rainpour on my way here." "Let me get you something so you can dry off." She wove her way around her friends to get to her bathroom who were sitting on the floor surrounding the bed. She went inside the bathroom and came out with a fluffy, blue towel. She then went to her dresser and pulled out one of her shirts. She went back to her bed and handed him the items. He went to the bathroom, got dressed, and came out to sit back down next to her. Tadase watched the whole scene unfold before his eyes while secretly fuming with rage. "What's with the exchanging of clothes? They make it seem like it's a regular thing." he thought. "And why are they sitting so close together?! But most importantly, what's this mysterious 'it'?" Everyone else could just stare at them in shock.

Everyone, including Tadase, watched as Ikuto pulled the mysterious "it" out of the bag he was holding. Everyone stared in confusion when they saw it was just two containers. Well, everyone except for the two on the bed who looked at the containers with hunger in their eyes. Ikuto opened the first container while Amu hurriedly opened the second one. In the first container there was a bunch of strawberries. In the second, there was melted chocolate which was still, miraculously, warm and gooey.

Ikuto looked at the five kids on the the floor and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were coming so I only brought enough for the two of us." They just looked at him in shock and were at a loss for words. Well, Tadase looked on in fury (still?!) and rage as well but nevertheless, he was shocked.

Ikuto reached back into the bag, pulled ou two forks, and handed one to Amu. "You didn't forget this time!" Amu said happily. "How could I? You kept nagging me about it last time." She just rolled her eyes and dug in. Ikuto watched his favorite strawberry eat their all-time favorite snack. He sighed, grinned, and dug in as well. While they were eating their snack they talked about past thunderstorms. "Remember that one time when we were walking to your house and there was a thunderstorm, how you almost peed your pants because the lightining wouldn't stop?" "Sh-shut up! That was a long time ago. Do we really need to bring it up now?" "That was not a long time ago! It was two thunderstorms ago and I will keep bringing it up because of what you made me do. You made me walk all the way back to the marketplace to go get your snack!" "Well cats are fast right so yeah..." "Not in rain we're not. Did you not forget that cats hate the water?" "Wh-whatever! And the only reason I made you go back was because I wanted to stay true to our tradition and promise we made to each other that first thunderstorm..." While they were reminiscing the five abandoned guardians eventually stopped staring and went downstairs to give them some privacy. Who said strawberries and thunderstorms don't go together?

Hello! This is Neko-chan here! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm really excited about it. Please r&r and I'll be extremely grateful. Also, I'm not great on the idea thing so if you don't mind all ideas are welcome! (I thought this one up while I was in the shower and there was a thunderstorm going on. I'm deathly afraid of lightining so yeah...) OH I forgot to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: StrawberryNeko-0204 does NOT own Shugo Chara. Peach-Pit does. (If only I did, there'd be mount loads of amuto-ness)


End file.
